


爱的长梦不醒

by boyoseya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyoseya/pseuds/boyoseya
Summary: 王瀚哲把他抱在怀里，隔着没有干的泪痕，嘴唇像甜的云朵，落进江帆没有醒来的梦里。
Relationships: BOY/YOSEYA
Kudos: 8





	爱的长梦不醒

王瀚哲跟在江帆后面走，他个子很高，视线能将舍友小江整个罩在里面。江帆比他矮了不少，从王瀚哲的视角来看，能显现出一份可爱来，江帆穿了件白色的卫衣，短裤是卡其灰的，长度刚好到膝盖那里，走路的时候白皙的膝弯蒙着一层淡淡的粉红色，看起来是柔软而潮湿的。王瀚哲盯着那里看，不禁有一点脸红，他又开始觉得江帆走路的样子像一只小企鹅了，以前他跟江帆一起去水族馆的时候王瀚哲就这么说过，那时候江帆在南极馆里面缩着脖子学企鹅走路，长得很英俊的帝企鹅隔着一层玻璃看他。王瀚哲哈哈大笑，抓紧时间拍下照片了，说要拿这张照片发在群里跟朋友一起取笑他，但最后却没有，而是暗戳戳地自己存起来了。  
现在他的钥匙扣上还带着那会儿买的企鹅钥匙扣，毛茸茸的，王瀚哲的手摸到它，心里就偷偷跳一下，像摸到江帆绒绒的头发了。他当然也摸过江帆的头发，在互相骂臭弟弟的时候用自己的手掌盖在他脑袋上一顿乱揉，那是完全正直、不带别的心情的，但现在王瀚哲回想起来却有一点做贼心虚的意思在里面。他想起江帆的头发是软软的，想起有时候在一块打游戏江帆不穿上衣露出来的皮肤比脸还白，又想起来哪次做智障挑战的时候自己伸手进去把贴片黏在他的胸上，那时候摸到的江帆也是细腻柔软的，带一点肉感。他回忆起来江帆以前跟他吹牛逼：“我大概有B吧。”脸不禁红起来。这显然是心里有鬼的表现，但是这时候心中没鬼才比较奇怪，毕竟王瀚哲要去跟自己的好舍友开房，试问天下哪个男人（除了脑子跟人类不一样的江帆）能不胡思乱想。  
王瀚哲跟江帆突然从舍友变炮友，其中显然有一段渊源：事情来源于一个礼拜前一次口嗨，江帆跟自己男朋友分手，恰逢王瀚哲也有点烦心事，闲来无事约着一起喝酒，酒后王瀚哲搂着江帆口出狂言，说你那个前男友有啥好啊，还不如我呢。他不知道为什么，讲的时候居然有一点委屈，江帆酒精过敏，不太能喝酒，坐在他旁边搂着小男孩的肩膀，喝着零度可乐，说话的时候都带着点似有若无的甜味，似笑非笑怎么不如你啊。王瀚哲哼哼地把脑袋埋在江帆颈窝里，我要是你男朋友比他对你好一百倍。江帆满不在乎地笑笑：那你醒了我们试试呗。  
这时候他跟江帆去宾馆，后悔倒是不后悔，但紧张得交际花差点当场自闭。江帆坐在床上，熟门熟路喊他先去洗澡，他原来跟前男友常常打着看球赛的名号来宾馆上床，对流程十分熟悉。王瀚哲第一次觉得自己这么高，傻大个似的，觉得这个空间里自己无处落脚，跟江帆客气了一下：“你要先去吗？”  
江帆本来在低着头玩手机，白皙的手指顿了一秒钟，耳朵不动声色地红起来，也不看他：“我来之前弄过了。”  
王瀚哲花了几秒钟才意识到江帆是说自己做过了准备，他的脸后知后觉地红起来，江帆从前取笑他像初中生一样纯情，显然不是没道理的。他愣愣的应了一声，几乎是落荒而逃，因为想起了来之前恶补的那些钙片里是怎么做准备的，他没法把影片里大声叫床的演员跟江帆联系在一起，但脑海中却忍不住浮现了江帆自己弄自己的样子，顿时耻得他想要自尽。王瀚哲把自己关在卫生间里，用冷水洗了把脸，抬起眼才发现自己的脸都红破了。卫衣前襟溅了点水，看起来有一点狼狈。王瀚哲总像个小孩子，特别是在江帆眼里。他突然有点不是滋味了，仿佛被人闷闷地打了一拳似的。  
江帆一直比他要更成熟也更像大人，不管是在哪个方面。王瀚哲紧张地靠着床头作者，江帆把拖鞋蹬掉了，手扶着王瀚哲的肩膀，跨坐在他的大腿上。这时候江帆那条浅灰色色的休闲短裤已经脱掉了，卫衣的下摆遮住下身，露出很白、很漂亮的一双腿。江帆皮肤白得像是会反光，因为锻炼得恰到好处，因此腿肌肉线条很流畅，只有腿根的地方有点肉嘟嘟的。像女孩子。可是江帆不是女孩子。  
这时候江帆坐在他身上，软软的屁股把王瀚哲的东西压在底下，他还没有硬起来，阴茎很乖地被江帆压着，正好在他的腿根蹭着，又滑进臀缝里。感觉怪色的，王瀚哲有点紧张的吞了一口口水，他没跟男生搞过，跟女孩子也没什么经验，生涩的可以，几乎算半个处男。人生第一次跟恋人之外的对象开房，难免很是紧张。王瀚哲晕晕乎乎的，一时半会儿没缓过劲来，等江帆亲上来他才意识到两个人已经在接吻了。江帆的嘴唇很薄，也软，清凉地覆盖在他的嘴唇上，然后是舌尖，很轻柔地舔过他的齿列，慢慢地探进去，像留给王瀚哲逃跑的时机。但王瀚哲没觉得有什么不适的地方，他还挺舒服的，至少在他接过的所有吻里面，江帆给他的这个滋味数一数二。他的挚友吻技很好，舌尖上带着一点很淡的薄荷味，因为在浴室里已经刷过牙了。  
江帆的手很轻地攀着王瀚哲的肩膀，就像是没拿捏好要不要握下去似得，唇舌也好谨慎，克制、小心，仿佛为了提防着要撤离。王瀚哲突然意识到江帆是在给自己留反悔的机会，但都做到这一步了，有什么好后悔呢。这样想着就靠过去，很有耐心的，温柔地回应着江帆的吻。以前的女朋友说过王瀚哲嘴唇丰润，接吻的时候又舒服又性感，王瀚哲那会儿对此没有什么感触，现在就迷迷糊糊想要是真的就好了。可能这样江帆的体验就会更好吧。  
真正算起年龄的话，王瀚哲要比江帆小上一点，但身高傲人，也有一双非常漂亮的修长的手。这双手此时按在江帆后腰往上蹭，连带着那件卫衣也掀起一点，王瀚哲的掌缘就蹭着他裸露的皮肤。男孩子体温很高，掌心热乎乎的，江帆多少有点心猿意马，感觉到屁股底下的东西起来一点，很招摇地硌在他的腿根。  
他对观察人间很有兴趣，在此之前就觉得王瀚哲大概是在恋爱中非常温柔的类型，这时候才晓得，现实比自己的猜想海埂变本加厉。此时小男孩孜孜不倦地吮他嘴唇跟舌头，细致妥帖得叫在情场中滚过一遭的基佬头皮发麻，江帆从前的男朋友不是这种类型，不晓得怎么怀着爱去对待一个人，他很平静地回忆着过去，像一只孤单的小狐獴，在草原上忧愁着立着，只有阳光和风包围着他。王瀚哲的呼吸里带着爽朗的，阳光的味道，他的手指浅浅的陷进江帆软绵绵的臀肉里去。王瀚哲不知道江帆是体毛很少还是特地处理过，男孩子的皮肤摸起来滑溜溜的，大腿到屁股的一段柔软又滑腻，带点微微地肉感，像是牛奶一样从王瀚哲的掌心里流淌过去。  
他们像人生第一遭的小情侣那样，在床上拥抱着，接了很长时间的吻，含住对方的舌头，谁也不说心脏快从嗓子里跳出来，江帆热得发疯，他有点烦躁地咬着王瀚哲的下唇，感觉到事先抹进甬道里的润滑液慢吞吞地那个已经变软的入口淌出来了，他在王瀚哲的身上蹭了一下，自暴自弃，假装没发现自己弄湿了王瀚哲的裤子，也不去想等搞完了，他舍友还要穿着这条被弄湿过的裤子回寝室。但王瀚哲显然也感觉到了，他的手指很小心地从江帆的内裤边缘探进去，他的手确实很大，掌心托着江帆软软的臀肉，手指也能摸到穴口。那个地方好湿，泥泞得仿佛一片沼泽地，风经过的时候吹低芦苇，才会看见在月亮底下粼粼闪动的水光。  
江帆不太自在的抬起来一点，只放一方的重量在王瀚哲手心上，他紧张的点蛮奇怪的，这时候突然有点后悔起来。王瀚哲的手在他的内裤里，没有任何隔阂地触碰着他热而潮湿的皮肤，也摸到他已经醒过来的性器。江帆屏住呼吸，冷静地给了王瀚哲几秒反应的时间，如果就此逃跑的话江帆也觉得无所谓，他有自信在收拾完自己回学校之后还跟王瀚哲做朋友，反正这世上的事不如意有十八九。但王瀚哲没有露出一点接受不良的样子。  
他尝试着用自己温暖的手将江帆的东西捉住了，十分仔细地轻轻安慰着它。从前两个人在寝室里无聊一起看黄片的时候，江帆有想过这样的事情。那是十四岁，他还没有告诉王瀚哲自己喜欢的并不是女孩子，王瀚哲盯着屏幕面红耳赤的时候，江帆就在香艳的呻吟中将自己封闭起来，他沉浸小小的玻璃罩里，王瀚哲跟他一起坐在沙发上，腿和他的挨在一起。时至今日江帆也能回忆起那是窒闷的空气，他仍能记起近在咫尺的王瀚哲，记得少年人压抑过的急促呼吸。他能感觉到王瀚哲。  
而现在这人近在咫尺，做着七年前江帆在梦里梦见过的事情，王瀚哲的动作蛮笨的，因为没有给别的人做过，很生涩，但江帆还是忠诚地硬得一塌糊涂，把前液都抹在王瀚哲的手心。王瀚哲将他握在手里，意料之外的是江帆腿间也是光溜溜的，不用看，光是用手摸都能感觉到很幼齿，虽然尺寸是大人的尺寸，但是又柔软又光滑，完全不像是成年的男生。他看着江帆跪坐起来，慢吞吞地把内裤脱掉了。他的卫衣宽宽大大的，下摆挡住腿间的东西，大腿内侧在王瀚哲的牛仔裤上磨得有一点红。江帆皮肤白，非常容易留下痕迹，看起来未免太色了一点，王瀚哲脸红起来，他小心地把江帆的卫衣撩上去一点，露出一截牛奶色的腰，江帆瘦得很厉害，胯骨那处的线条很陡峭，王瀚哲的左手覆盖上去，将锋利的棱角拢在自己的掌心了。他低头注视着江帆，手慢慢地抚摸着江帆半硬的东西，脸上浮现出一贯柔和又懵懂的神情，小声道：“会不会很痛噢？”  
王瀚哲自嘲说自己有一张憨憨的脸，但其实江帆却觉得他眼睛里总含着一点天真的神情，长大之后也依然对什么都抱着善意，不管是什么，即使不能理解也会尽量接受，这种温柔的好人怎么可能不带着傻气。江帆脸上火烧火燎地，他垂着眼睛，看着王瀚哲修长的手指慢慢摩过自己自己曾经生着毛发的地方。蜜蜡脱毛的效果跟刮胡刀的很不一样，他知道王瀚哲辨别出来了，他的手指像有阅读的能力，把曾经发红肿痛的皮肤记忆在心里复刻一遍。江帆觉得很窘，好像这样才是在王瀚哲面前赤身露体了一样，他仿佛被王瀚哲窥见一个秘密，被迫接受着不禁修饰的坦诚的怜惜，连后腰都麻了。但身下的人还在说：“你不用搞嘛，我又没有什么变态爱好。我不会讨厌的。”  
江帆从鼻子里哼出一声嘲讽的呻吟，他懒洋洋地把自己武装着：“又不是为了你。”

江帆躺在床上，现在换成王瀚哲压在他身上了。几个小时前好直得掷地有声的直男王瀚哲先生这时候在用笨拙又温柔的动作帮他口交，把人生中第一次亲密接触的别人的唧唧含在嘴里，他学历能力很强，对着恶补的小电影依样画葫芦，边做边含糊地问他是不是这样。情欲的热度一阵阵推着他，江帆迷迷糊糊，不想说话，觉得舒服得快要死掉了。比起口交，被用心对待的认知像暴君一样压倒了他的精神，王瀚哲含住他曾经在前男友手上痛到萎靡掉的东西（‘你应该怎样都可以吧’前男友说），动作一点也不熟练，但是却十分温柔。因为舒服，江帆躲在眼镜下面的眼睛微微地泛起一点湿气，整个人都恍惚起来，后脚跟一个劲地磨蹭王瀚哲的肩膀。他前面后面都在流水，看起来好色情，屁股里的润滑剂一直往外流着，从扩展好的穴里淌出来。刚才弄湿了内裤，现在又流到了床单上。  
在他高潮的时候，王瀚哲将手指放进了江帆的身体里。他的甬道很热，因为做好准备，十分柔软而好客，黏黏糊糊的润滑液甚至弄湿了王瀚哲的手腕。江帆在高潮的余韵里发抖，他差点射在王瀚哲嘴里，对方看起来没什么抗拒的意图，是江帆强撑着把人推开了，因此精液有一半射在男孩子的脸上，这时候顺着他小麦色的皮肤流下来，滴滴答答落在江帆不断起伏着的小腹上。  
他仍在不应期里晕乎乎地，迷茫地感觉到王瀚哲靠过来吻他，凉凉的鼻尖像小狗，亲热又黏腻地蹭着他的脸颊下巴，声音压低时听起来性感的不行，闷闷地问他舒不舒服可不可以进去。江帆连手指都抬不起来，过了几秒再慢慢往下摸，解开王瀚哲的皮带将被拘束着的东西解放出来。男孩子的东西在他手里一跳一跳的，脉动清晰，硬而发烫，并且尺寸惊人，没有辜负他傲人的身高，足以做小基佬十年春梦的主角。江帆躺着，腰心发软，又将腿分开的大一些，他握着王瀚哲的东西，扶着将他送进自己的肚子里。  
江帆自觉地经验丰富，但现实还是比较残酷。王瀚哲进来的时候，他噎得眼睛都湿了，细白的手指哆哆嗦嗦摸了一把，还有一半在外面。男生跟女孩子很不一样，入口处最紧，他明明知道该放松，但不知为什么却紧张得没办法松弛下去，紧紧地咬住王瀚哲的东西，像是害怕自己又一次被摧毁一样。他低低的骂了两句，王瀚哲的手撑在他的脸边，江帆就转过头去咬王瀚哲的袖口，含糊地哼了两句，腰跟腿都软的没力气，但还是勉强支撑着自己就着外溢的润滑，往王瀚哲那里一送，更深地吃下去了。  
男孩子的东西热乎乎地塞在他的屁股里，大概吃进了三分之二，还没有感觉到粗糙的耻毛。前段被他的甬道绞着，一吸一砸的，王瀚哲讨好地亲他，先是被噎得发红的鼻尖，然后是江帆湿漉漉的眼睛，湿润的嘴唇细细地落在他的脸颊上，像一阵温柔的小雨。江帆的眼镜滑下来，一直挂到鼻尖上，他合着眼睛，不去看王瀚哲了，但五感却格外清晰，感觉到王瀚哲一点一点慢慢地操进来。因为又耐心又妥帖，连疼痛的感觉都没有，只是觉得饱胀得快要坏掉了。江帆的口水打湿了王瀚哲一小块袖口，他的指尖也是发红的，白皙的指腹攀上一层柔腻的粉红色，像是熟透的浆果，娇弱地含一汪甜腻的汁水。  
王瀚哲很珍重地亲他，小孩子才会这样沉迷没有欲望的亲昵，他亲亲江帆的下巴，又去啄吻他红透的指尖，像是初恋的时候用自己荒唐的心事去膜拜爱人。江帆又开始胡思乱想了，但他还是没办法不动心。他迷迷糊糊地想起自己的十四岁，十七岁，跟现在的二十一岁。他仍然同王瀚哲在一起。现在挚友的一部分正深埋在江帆的肚子里，柔情款款的动起来，一边动一边不厌其烦的亲他，亲的好认真，不像小鹿心不在焉地饮水。  
王瀚哲小心问，江帆，会不会痛啊。江帆，可以动吗。江帆，有觉得舒服吗？  
江帆觉得他做爱的时候话好多，于是只好凑过去亲他，以此来堵住王瀚哲的嘴。但其实他并不讨厌王瀚哲的声音，只是觉得害羞。王瀚哲真有耐心，他好愿意取悦自己的伴侣，这么耐心的爱抚，这么温柔的接吻，一直不厌其烦的抚摸然后亲吻。真好，跟他谈恋爱会好幸福。江帆的睫毛颤抖一下，有一瞬间连他也没有瞒住自己。  
他大概从十几岁的时候就开始在自渎的时候想起王瀚哲了。他年少的心事一点也不影响江帆道貌岸然说把王瀚哲当弟弟，也不妨碍他跟别的基佬谈恋爱。他不去想王瀚哲的事，也不告诉任何人，包括自己，饶是这样江帆也还是能回忆的起每个跟王瀚哲在一起的时候，回忆起琐碎的细节，无数的光斑串联起一个斑驳的世界，兜兜转转许多年，他还是在王瀚哲这里没有预兆地搁浅了，又像是从来没有自救成功过。  
这时候他们做到第二次，王瀚哲哄他翻过来趴在床上，胸口垫着枕头，腰塌下去，屁股高高的翘起来。江帆健身蛮早，曲线漂亮，看着十分好操，那个软软的入口轻轻地随着喘息收缩着，含着晶亮的润滑液。他刚刚被王瀚哲射过一次，精液汪在他浅浅的背窝里，这时候慢慢地水化，顺着脊柱的线条流下去。江帆喘着把头埋在自己的小臂之间，像只逃避的鸵鸟，从黑发底下漏出来的耳朵很红。王瀚哲握住他的腰，在那上面留下清晰的指印，或许到等下洗澡的时候都不会消，他暂时没有余裕想那些事情，只是一下一下坚决又猛烈地往里操着，像凿开一眼泉水，进出间是潮湿黏腻的水声，咕叽咕叽响个不停。  
江帆呜呜咽咽的，他眼睛湿漉漉的蒙着一层泪水，眼睛上都是雾气，冰冷的硌在脸颊上，舒服得口水直流。他觉得自己要死掉了，肿起来的小乳头蹭着粗糙的床单蹭来蹭去，磨成鲜艳的玫红色，没有被刻意照料性器也完全挺立起来，顶端滴着水，已经没办法控制。快感在他的骨髓里冲撞着，要将江帆变成另外一个人。王瀚哲的手卡着他的腰，这时候又滑下去掰开江帆在自己胯骨上撞红了的臀肉，很会忍耐的穴口委屈巴巴的含着他，涓涓滴滴地哭个没完，透明的润滑一直流到江帆红红的膝弯里，整个人湿的像是从水里捞出来。  
江帆眼泪汪汪的，一边骂人一边被操，冒水的性器随着身后人的动作而摇动不止，把前液摔得到处都是。他白皙的皮肤上哆哆嗦嗦泛起一层粉红色，好像要融化了。江帆额头抵着松软过头的枕头，被操的一摇一摇的，嗓子已经哑掉了，像是发情的母猫被公猫阴茎上的倒刺折磨得喵喵叫，又舒服又委屈的。  
射的时候王瀚哲俯下身来，含着他的耳朵哼出声音来，低低地嗓音在他的耳膜上滚过去，好像把他的灵魂都燃尽了。他揪着床单的手指，指节泛起白色，被王瀚哲一根一根的掰开握进指缝里，汗津津地掌心贴着他的手背，热度从皮肤深处溢出来又渗回去，江帆迷迷糊糊地在王瀚哲的怀里发抖。王瀚哲这时候想起来要帮他一把，手才刚刚碰到他潮湿的顶端就被溅得满手都是，江帆的声音黏糊地化不开，一抽一抽地吸着鼻子。他脑子里乱糟糟的，不想说话，又舒服得没办法思考，只想把自己蜷成一团躲进安全的范围里，但王瀚哲不知道。  
王瀚哲把他抱在怀里，隔着没有干的泪痕，嘴唇像甜的云朵，落进江帆没有醒来的梦里。


End file.
